1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for recognizing an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for recognizing an image with an increased image recognition rate by using multiple illuminators.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor installed in a digital camera or the like is known to be mounted on a mobile communication terminal, such as, for example, a mobile phone or a smart phone. The image sensor of the mobile communication terminal has been used as an input means utilized in the pursuit of high performance and multi-functionalization, as well as a means for capturing an image and recording on a recording medium. The application of the image sensor has also been extended to an electronic pen. For example, in a smart phone that recognizes a Quick Response (QR) code and uses the recognized QR code as input information, an electronic pen can recognize a picture or a character through a panel on which a particular pattern is drawn.
The image sensor installed in a mobile phone, a smart phone, an electronic pen, etc. as described above may be used as an information input means. After the image sensor obtains an image, an apparatus for recognizing an image (e.g., the smart phone, the electronic pen, or the like) may recognize and output coordinates or a character, for example, through image processing. When capturing an image from the outside, the apparatus for recognizing an image requires lighting control. When a user captures an image, lighting control illuminates an object to be captured. The brighter the lighting, under which an image is captured, the higher an image recognition rate.
As described above, the apparatus for recognizing an image includes an illuminator that prevents an image from being captured under dim lighting when capturing the image. The apparatus for recognizing an image as described above usually includes a single illuminator, which may not allow the apparatus to properly recognize an image. For example, illuminance may be changed according to a direction in which the user holds an electronic pen in his/her hand and an angle at which the user holds the electronic pen in his/her hand. The changes in illumination combat reflected light caused by external lighting, which may make it difficult to recognize an image.